


afar jeer

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, only somali language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	afar jeer

Afar jeer Brienne ma dhunkado Jaime iyo mid ka mid waqti ayuu iyada dhunkaday .

Mid ka mid ah

Brienne jecel yahay in marka ay dib u xidhxidhnaa gadaal sababta oo ah waxay dareemi kartaa diirimaad jidhkiisa ah qandho - fuuli jirtay oo aan haysan si aad u aragto xanuun iyo murugo indhihiisa ku . Waxa ay marna sidaas oo cabsadeen , waayo, sidaas dheer sida iyada ayaa tan iyo markii iyada iyo Kingslayer lahaa qabsadeen by the Mummers dhiig . Waxa ay lahayd in kastoo in , bartey , waxa ka shaqayn lahaa soo baxay ilaa aragtay Jaime ee gacanta ka baxdo ka danbeeya seef Zollo ee . Xataa ka dib markii Renly ee dilka , waxa aan u muuqdeen suurto gal ah in wax sida aad u xun sida tan runta ah waxaa dhici karto in iyada si .

Waxay lala yaabi karaa haddii Kingslayer uu dareemo si la mid ah . Waxay imagines inuu . Waxa ay u muuqataa aan macquul ahayn in ninka iyadu ku xidhan tahay in ay ka mid tahay la mid ah kuwa loo yaqaan iyada " Wargeyska Saxansaxo " iyo dib u tuureen madaxiisa qosol taxadar la'aan ah . Waxay lala yaabi karaa haddii ninkaas waa la weligood wey maqnaanayaan iyo waa la yaabay, in , ugu yaraan waqtiga kala badh , iyada oo aan rajaynayaa . Wuxuu ahaa nin is kibriyeen , oathbreaking , walaashaa - xumeeyey , lahaa - noqon mid dhiig qaba ilmaha , laakiin ma ay kaa caawin kartaa , laakiin dareento in uu u lahaa u badbaadin karaa kuwa . Xitaa ma iyadu diidi karaa in Kingslayer waa sida geesi ah sida geesi kasta ee ka soo song ah iyo waxa uu kasbaday inuu sumcad sida askari .

Waxay dareemi kartaa xoog ah in hal mar uu jirka iyo murqaha fiican oo heer sare ahaa sidii uu u guuro leh ruxid ku daabo faras ee dalka; waxay ka dhigtaa la barbardhigo la yaab leh in ay slump ee dhabarka iyo lolling ee madaxiisa . Mararka qaarkood , marka ay dib u xidhxidhnaa gadaal , waxay dareentey raxamaan adkayn inay iyada ku kacaan sidii uu hore jawaab waafi ah iyo waxay tahay inay tahay cabsi qabto in uu dhintay . Ayaa geeriyooday ka hor fulin karaa ballan qaadyada ay u Lady Catelyn ; dhintay ka hor ayuu qaadan karaa aargoosasho ah; dhintay iyo iyada oo keliya si buuxda u tagay .

Waxay aanu ogayn , haddii ay tahay dhamaan badan tahay inuu ka soo kaban doonaan , waayo, iyadu waligeed kama agagaarka silica sida . Haddii kaliya ayuu aan lahaa sidaas macangag ah oo ku saabsan seef , iyada maleeyo . Waxaa cajiib ah in uu ka fekero in ay laga yaabaa in qofka la soo dhaafay mar uun dagaal Kingslayer ah; odder weli in uu ka fekero in ay rajaynayso Saas ma aha .

Ma jeceshahay in ninka , qurux iyo xirfad leh daab kastoo uu lahaa , laakiin ma uusan rabin inuu isaga dhintay . Ma jecli this . Ragga sida Kingslayer in ay dagaalka ku dhinto , uu yareeyo by kuwa xaqa ah . Waa in uu uusan dhiman bound , delirious , iyo cabsi. Sida xaqiiqada ah Toddobadii way u oggolaan maayo .

Mararka qaarkood , marka uu on Laaleen ee suuxdin , wax wejigiisiina wuxuu xusuusinayaa Brienne ee ilmahaaga a - furan oo aan isdifaaci karin , aanay indhaha wax cagaar ballaaran iyo Aaden . Marka ugu horeysa , iyada oo lala yaabi hadii uu ka cabsanayo ma tooso mar kale markii uu dareemo miyir socda isaguu dul saarnaan . Later , iyada oo lala yaabi hadii ay tahay toostid in uu ka cabsada .

Early ka mid ah subax , waxay ku xerin iyaga fool ka fool , qoslaa , oo wuxuu iyagii ku soo wici " kuwii ku caashaqi jiray ee . " Waxay u egtahay at wejigiisiina wuxuu , isku dayaya in ay jirtay dhawaaqa ee Mummers dhiig . Sidee baan waxan u noolaan doonta , iyada oo u maleeyo , iyo hal maalin waxay noqon doontaa xumahay . Indhaha Jaime ee faloodeen u furan sida faraska wuxuu bilaabaa inuu ka guurto iyo , hal daqiiqo , wuxuu u muuqdaa heegan ku filan si ay iyada u fahmaan .

"Waxaan ku dhaartay in ay aad u hesho King ee soo caga , " ayay tiri Qofkakastana . " Weli macnaheedu ayaan si aan ereyga . "

"Waxaa jira gargaarka ah , Saxansaxo , " ayuu yidhi , isaga oo cod buuxsamay xanuun aad u badan si ay u sheegto haddii uu daacad ah ama aan . Brienne shaki ah in uu yahay iyo , , iyada oo loogu talagalay mar aan isaga eedayn karaa .

Indhihiisu waxay mar dhow iyo ayuu slumps inay iyada ku kacaan , isaga oo xabadka ku cidhiidhinaya iyada naasaha iyo sinaha uu galay ruxid oo kuweed ah ka gees ah ula dhaqdhaqaaqa faraska . Waxaa ugu dhow iyadu weligii uu nin . Close ku filan in lagu dhunkado , iyada absurdly maleeyo ka hor iyada oo madaxa soo jeestay in ay isku dayaan in ay iska ilaaliyaan in qudhunkii oo gacantiisa ku tacjaday .

Laba

Haddii ay jirto hal wax ku saabsan , taas oo Brienne of Tarth , waa hubaal waa , waa in ayna ahayn nooca haweeneydaasi ragga riyo ah oo ku saabsan . Waxay aanu ogayn waxa Ser Jaime macneheedu noqon karaa by sheeganaya in ay soo noqday iyada maxaa yeelay, wuxuu ku riyoon iyada of . Waxa ay waqti ku filan oo leh nin si aad u ogaato marka uu midab waxaa la cayaaraya oo uu ka dhawaajisay sida daacada ah sida iyada oo aan weligeed isaga maqlay . Waxa uu xitaa ma qososhay .

Aqalkii in uu sheegtay in la bixinayn wax dayn ah , sida uu ku lahaa markay isagii mahadceliyay joojinta ee Mummers dhiig ka kufsaday . Waxay leeyihiin fahmi kara , waayo, iyadu waa og yahay in Lannisters ku caan ku yihiin oo ay codee ee ku dhalisey cid wax . Waa dareen in ay fahamtay , waayo, iyadu waa raaxo dareemayaan in ay ku leedahay Kingslayer ah .

Sida ilmo , mid ka mid ah heesaheeda jecel lahaa oo ku saabsan nin ballad geesiga ah geesi ah , kuwaas oo la dirireen reer bahal weyn oo boqor ah kuwa sharka leh si loo badbaadiyo gabadh qurux badan . Marka bahalka iyo boqorkiinnaba ugu dambayntii la dilay , gabadh lahaa mahadceliyay nin ballad geesiga ah iyo weydiiyo sida ay mar uun u abaal marin laga yaabaa in isaga iyada badbaadinta . Nin ballad geesiga ah wuxuu ku qaaday iyada gacanta iyo iyada u sheegay in haddii ay laakiin inuu dhunkado lahaa , waxa uu ahaa kii noqon lahaa iyada deynta . Dabcan , in song ah , iyada oo halkaas dhunkaday isaga , halka ay weli taagan jirka oo ahaa boqorka wax shar ah .

Waxay la yaabi maxay noqon lahayd sida ay u dhunkado Jaime maanta gadood ka iyo waxay dareentey hooseeyo jiido la yaab leh iyada oo caloosha ka hor inta aanay dhaadhiciso siday maleeyeen kuwii ka fog . Dhammaaneysa waxa uu had iyo jeer iyada oo qayb ka yaraan jecel ee song la . Waxay liked qaybo ku saabsan dagaal masduulaagii aad ugu fiican - iyadu u dhaqmaan baxay dagaalkii uu keligiis leh ul a for daab iyo buur caws laga sameyey a for masduulaagii aad loo isticmaalo . Waxay marna mar iska noqon gabadhii way soo badbaadiyey . Just iyo sidoo kale , iyada oo u maleeyo , maxaa yeelay , iyadu ma ay qiyaasi kartaa in uu jiro deynta ah ee dunida in dib loo bixiyo lahaa by dhunkasho iyada ka soo .

Ser Jaime isaga qudhiisa ku warwareego in ka badan in ay meesha waxay fadhidaa , marka laga reebo rag ka , iyo iyada jeedineysaa afkaar iyada . Wuxuu haysta wax bunched kor gacantiisa bidix iyo Waxay ogsoon tahay in laga jaro lacagta kor ku xusan wuxuu il ugu dambeyntii u muuqata in ay ku bogsiinaya . Brienne u taagan kor u , weli lagumo helo mid ka mid ah lugaha iyada , iyo soo dhaweeyay Dr hoos at kabaha uu .

"Ma sheegi kartaa taas oo ka foolxun , adiga ama dhar in , " ayuu yidhi .

Waxay u egtahay ilaa isaga at markaas , laakiin waxay yiraahdaan ma wax . Waxa uu tabaa .

"Halkan , " ayuu yidhi , lolo iyada wax .

Waxay kor u gacanta ku kicisaa in ay si toos ah ula qabsadaan iyo ogaaday in ay tahay labo ka mid ah surwaallo linen ah . " Kuwan waxaa laga helay dhow , " ayuu yidhi . "Waxaa laga yaabaa haddii aad balan ah in aan noqon sidaas isagoo calool xun aad ka dhaadhicisid in mid ka mid ah Northmen soo jiidasho badan si aad wax amaahisaan shirt ah . "

"Waxaan Shaki , " Brienne gloomily wuxuu leeyahay, iyada ogahay ma waxa kale oo la yidhaahdo .

"Waxaan sidoo kale sameyn , " Ser Jaime says cheerfully . " Waxaa laga yaabaa in ay noqon doonto , waxaana ay u soo meyd waxay Rafaa ah iyo aad dharkiisii yeelan karaan nasiib . " Waxay weli ma jawaabaan , oo isna mar tabaa . "Waxaan iyaga ku weydiin doonaa inaad isha ku hayso baxay for rag more dharka si aan ugu dhan uga hortegeysa in karaan aragtida ah in aad ee in xidheen shalash . "

" Waad ku mahadsan tahay , " ayay tiri sourly . "Waxaan casaan necbahay . "

Isagu wuxuu suunniyadaba iyo smirks iyada at iyo , loogu talagalay oo keliya daqiiqad , iyada oo uu rabo in dhunkasho iyada ahaayeen wax qiime leh .

Saddex

" Maxaad isaga dhuftay? " mar kale ayay u weydiineysaa , scowling . Haddii ay weligeed u maleynayey oo ku saabsan , Brienne dhegney lahaa in Hyle Hunt iyo Jaime maanta gadood ka heli lahaa fiican oo ku filan sida safraya saaxiibbadiis ah . Si kastaba ha ahaatee , Jaime u muuqday in go'aansaday in aan haba naceen Hyle sida ugu dhakhsaha badan POD go'aansaday in tirin Kingslayer ka dhex geesiyaal uu . Hyle , isaga oo ka qayb , u muuqday in ka caraysan sida habka Jaime maleeyay in nin kale raaco lahaa inuu hogaanka iyo ka xanaaqsan of door Jaime ee Lady Stoneheart isku deldel . Weli , ragga labada yihiin jeclaan gudbin waqtiga loo marayo wada hadalka iyo iyada oo damcay in ay gaadhay isku qalbi ah oo ah nooc ka mid ah todobaad ah tan iyo markii ay soo baxsaday .

" Maxaad u daryeeli haddii aan isaga dhuftay? Mararka qaarkood rag ku dhuftay dadka , " ayuu yidhi leh dhaqdhaqjisid ah . Madness , iyada maleeyo . Waxaa iyaga afar kaliya kacya duurjoogta ah iyo ma jiro waqti for ama dareen in khilaafaadka .

" Laakiinse nacasyada oo keliya ayaa weerar ku saaxiibbadooda safraya , " ayaa ay tiri ,

" Ma in sidaas , " ayuu drawls .

" Jaime , " ayay tiri , cod aad u daran .

Waxa uu mar kale aqoondiidka . "Waxa uu ka hadlayaa aad u badan . "

" Aad u badan in aad la hadasho , " Brienne farta .

Wuxuu mar shid billabeen ah iyada at . " Noocan oo kale ah gabadh macaan , " ayuu mockingly says hor inta aadan aadin si uu u hubiyo inuu faras . Brienne ogyahay inuu kaliya dhoola in marka uu rabo inuu iska ilaaliyo wada hadalka , waayo, iyadu yaababkii dagdag u qaadista markii ay sidaas camal falaysaan waa weedho uu .

Waxay daawanayaa , nuuga ah xumaaday , sida Jaime sara kacaba goob joogenimada wax ku POD , kuwaas oo joogi lahayd transfixed gacan ku Brienne ee Buur qoorta . Indhaha wiilku ee wax yar uga aamusanyihiin oo wuxuu ku hor dashing off galay dhirta oo Dawlihii .

" Xaabda , " Jaime says innocently jawaab u Brienne ee horuu ka . " Waxaa qabow helitaanka kaynta kuwaas . "

Weli Waxay u taagan tahay hal daqiiqo ka hor intii ay go'aan ah in la raaco ka dib markii Squire ah . Aragtaa POD isku dayaya in ay miisaamaan xirmo ah guuray badan oo ulaha . Wordlessly , iyada qaadataa qaar ka mid ah qoriga ku isaga oo ka waynah xidhmo xidhmo ah gacanta hoosteeda weyn u gaar ah .

" Waad ku mahadsan tahay , " ayuu yidhi . Codkiisii weli waa ararg iyo nabar ku qoortiisuu ku laguma sida ugu dhakhsaha badan Brienne rajaynay lahaa bogsiinaya . Waxay Dawlihii isaga at . Waxay u dhacday galay joogtada ah samaynta xerada , iyada , Jaime , Hyle iyo POD . Waxay si fiican u wada shaqeeyaan , waqtiga inta badan , iyo sida caadiga ah Brienne waa daasho in uu ka fekero sida la yaab leh si ay u waxaa mar kale u safraya labada Jaime iyo Hyle . Nasiib wanaag , iyada oo sidoo kale caadi ahaan aad u daalayo in ay ka fekeraan culeyska of hawsha ka hor iyaga oo ah , ama of the oo nidarradiinna jabay , oo cadaawayaashiinna dalka xoog leh wuxuu iyaga gadaal ka .

Waxay ahayd waannu meelaha ku xeeran halka Jaime iyo Hyle sameeyey xerada iyo iyada ay ku soo noqdeen Hoonka yar yar oo kaliya in mar si aad u aragto Hyle istaagin , dhiig kaga tufay oo u gal Jaime ee qaawanaanta , iyo duufaan off galay dhirta oo .

" Ma waxaad ka arki waxa uu dhacay intii u dhaxaysay Ser Jaime iyo Ser Hyle , POD ?" Waxay ku weydiinayaa .

" Haa , makaa dhigay , " ayuu yidhi .

"Waxaan rajaynayaa in aad fahamsan tahay in , wax kasta oo la yidhi , ficil- Ser Jaime ee ahaa habboonayn xaalado kuwan . " Waxay sidoo kale isku dayaan in ay wax ka baro wiilka inta iyadu soo ururiyaa macluumaadka ; atirsan , wuxuu u eg yahay in ay wax ka Jaime ma mudan tahay dayashada .

" My marwada , " POD says .

Macbuus Brienne . Sida caadiga ah POD waa degdeg raacid, xukummo dhexdeeda ku .

" Maxaa dhacay? Ma waxay murmayay Brotherhood mar kale ? Ha weli waxay ku raacsanayn oo ku saabsan Vale ah? " Waxay u baahan tahay inaad ogaato haddii ay jiraan waa in ay noqon wax dhibaato ah .

"Maya , aan marwada , " POD si deg deg ah ku leeyahay .

" Waxay ahaayeen hadalka farxad leh oo ku filan marka aan ka tagay , " Brienne says . Waxay lahaa labada la reminiscing ku saabsan qaar ka mid ah Tavern ama kale oo Brienne helay sheekada diiqayo iyo tegey inay iska ilaaliyaan isku day ay si iyada ku lug in wada hadalka .

" Haa , makaa dhigay , " POD says .

" Waxa la yidhi ka dib markii aan ka tagay , POD ?" Brienne weydiin adag , daal ah ee isku day uu at cararis .

Blushes POD . " Ser Hyle ayaa sheegay in , inkastoo ay iyada size , wuxuu maqlay in Fay Jeyne , gabadhaada goolhayaha Tavern ee ka , ahaa sida wanaagsan a - "

" Maxaa si gaar ah u horseeday Ser Jaime in ay ku dhufan Ser Hyle ?" Brienne si dhakhso ah interrupts . Waxay leedahay rabitaan lahayn si ay u bartaan badan oo ku saabsan Harimo ayaa sheegay in Fat Jeyne ee .

POD hoos u eg , oo cagihiisay shuffling . " Ser Jaime weydiiyo Ser Hyle sida uu ugu horeysa ee aad la kulmay . "

Brienne dareensan la ruxruxo, oo ah mortification . "Oo ?" iyada oo Dardar , codkeeda weli deji .

"Oo Ser Hyle isaga u sheegay . About .... oo ku saabsan .... ciyaarta ay qaateen . "

" POD , " Brienne says , bahdilid ay sii xoogeysaneyso , iyada oo kor cuncun leh wiil . "Waxaan aad codsaday in ay ii sheego waxa ay keentay Ser Jaime garaacista Ser Hyle . Ma daryeela wada hadallada ku saabsan dhillo kasta Tavern ama sanjabiil ama oo Faaruq . Ma garanaysaa ?"

" Haa , makaa dhigay , " POD says . Waxay soo dhaweeyay isaga at expectantly iyo Qolkii ay la bilaaba . " Ser Hyle sheegay in Ser Jaime ku saabsan sharad iyo - "

" POD ! " Brienne Barks . Maxaa wiilka kaliya sheegi kartaa qaybta ku haboon ee sheekada oo aan Dhuumo wada hadalka oo dhan? Waxay ku nebcaadaase, fikradda labada nin qoslaa iyada oo ku saabsan wada iyo iyada oo aan rabin in aanu si kasta oo dheeraad ah oo ku saabsan maqlo .

" Ka dibna Ser Jaime isaga garaaco , " POD si dhakhso ah interjects .

" Waa maxay ?" Waxay ku weyddiiyo , wareersan .

" Ma u maleynayo Ser Hyle loogu tala galay inay ixtiraam , " POD says , weli si dhakhso ah hadalka . " Wuxuu sheegay in uu aad kulmay sababtoo ah sharad ka dibna Ser Jaime kaliya ku dhuftay isaga . Xuquuqda oo dhan wajiga iyo ayuu ku dhacay , sida in markaas Ser Jaime ayaa sheegay in ... " wiilka waxeyna off .

"Waxa uu yiri "? Brienne Dardar . Sheekadu waxay macno lahayn iyada iyo iyada waxaa ka go'an in ay leeyihiin runta laga soo wiilka .

"Waa hagaag , Ser Jaime ma jeela dadka adiga kugu saabsan sida in , " POD says , sida haddii ay tani tahay aqoonta caadiga ah . " Xitaa haddii Ser Hyle macnaheedu uusan jirin disres - "

" Ixtiraam la'aan , " Brienne dhameeyo isaga . " Waad ku mahadsan tahay , POD . Aan dib ugu fiican bidhbidhaha keeni doontaa alwaax this . Tag oo soo arag haddii ay jirto fursad kasta oo ay qaadaan kalluunka ee il in ay jiraan in ka badan . "

" Haa , makaa dhigay , " ayuu yidhi , raadinayso fududaay uu raso oo qoryo u gudbiso iyadii u . Iyadu waxay u aragtaa in ay jiraan waa in uu noqdaa qayb ka mid ah sheekada in Squire lahaa seegay . Waxay aaminsan tahay in Hyle loogu tala galay anshax xumada jirin , laakiin waxay si dhab ah shakiya in Jaime sidoo kale habka ay u isaga hit ayaa ku filan daryeelo lahaa . Waxay u buuxsamayso iyo lugeeyo dib ugu fiican bidhbidhaha si aad u hesho Jaime at hore u soo gundo dhagaxyada dushooda god dab cooshado . Waxaa weli jira calaamo ma samayn ee Hyle .

" POD ka yar yahay aragti ah in adiga iyo Hyle khilaaf aniga igu saabsan , " ayay tiri . Aqalkii iyadu uun iska indha karin nadaam xumo oo dhan , laakiin ay aad u yar yihiin koox u leedahay cadho iyo hubaal la'aan oo hadhaynaya dadaalkooda . Waa ogaato waxa sababta dhabta ah , waayo muran u dhexeeya labada nin . Waxay imagines Jaime iyada majaajiloon doonaa , waayo , waxaase laga xataa ha ahaato seken in isaga iyo Hyle dhibaato lahaa si ay ula dagaalamaan iyada oo ku saabsan , laakiin waa daal iyo iyada imagines iyadu leedahay doonaa runta dhakhso haddii ay isaga dhogoole .

"Waxaan ku sameeyeen , " Waa maxay of ?"

" Waa in aynaan dagaalamaan baahsan ee nafteena , " Brienne says , indhaha iyada ballaaran .

"Waxa uu in aadan si aad u dhaqmo si , " Jaime Jeclo . Markan , isaga oo hadal ma aha mid iyadu aqoonsan tahay .

Wixii soo dumaya , rabo waxba badan sida inuu dhunkado . Wixii soo dumaya , iyadu waa ku dhawaad in aan iyada riixdo lahaa , isla jeedasho haddii ayay yeelaysay . Waxay qaadataa talaabo horey , laakiin markaas POD ku soo laabtay Hoonka . Wuxuu leeyahay kalluun wuxuu gacanta ku , iyo ku dhawaaqday in Hyle waa inuu ula kale . Waxay ayuu ruxaa iyada madaxa iyo meel ka fog Jaime u eg .

Marka Hyle u muuqato , ayuu gacmaha kalluunka inuu wordlessly qabta si POD iyo tagaa si toos ah isu taagi hore ee Jaime . Brienne la toosinayo , ka baqin in ay u baahnaan doontaa inay burburto dagaal . Waxay ma qiyaasi karnaa in Hyle ha doonaa sida dharbaaxo tegi laga jawaabin .

Labada nin indhuhu at kasta oo kale oo dhowr daqiiqo ka hor inta Hyle ugu dambeyntii ku hadla . " I cafi , adee . Ma aha markii ugu horeysay ee aan loo fahmay xaalad iyo dhaqmeen si khalad ah . "

Jaime Dawlihii . " Inta aad hadda u fahmaan , " ayuu yidhi iyo Wasiirul Dawlihii Hyle . Jaime caytinta . " My qaawanaanta waa wasakh badan horay u ah dhiig yar oo faraq ah ma , " ayuu yidhi gesturing hoos meesha Hyle lahaa oo wayna ku candhuufeen at , codkiisa mar saaxiibtinimo .

Si Brienne ee yaab , Hyle soo laabtay smile ka . " Waxaad dharbaaxo bidix cabsi badan , " ayuu yidhi .

Jaime qoslo . "Waxaan sameyn si fiican loogu talagalay dhashay curyaan ahaa , " ayuu yidhi . Markaas waxay labaduba qoslaa sida POD guurayaan, si ay u bilaabaan dab , iyo Xidinxiitada . Brienne u maleeyo in , iyadoo aan loo eegayn inta waqti iyadu iyaga ka mid ah kharash gareeya , waxaa jira waxyaabo qaarkood oo ku saabsan nin oo iyadu marnaba fahmi doonaa .

Afar

Mararka qaarkood , habeenkii waa sidaas qabow in Brienne waa ka cabsaday . Muuqataa gudcur waxa uu qiray iyo saacadaha iftiinka qoraxda gaaban oo aan ku filan oo ay si dhab ah iyada kululeeyo . Waxa uu sheegay in sida badan ay u Jaime ka mid ah subaxdii , marka Faraha iyada ached ka soo adag tahay ee iyaga foorarsiga , iyo uu ruxday.

"Waa aan xataa xilliga qabowga oo buuxa weli , " ayuu u sheegay, . "Walaalkay mar ii sheegay in uu akhriyo in , in xilliga qaboobaha ee ugu xun , waxaa jira in ay noqon maalmood marka qorraxdu weligeed kacay oo dhan loo isticmaalo . "

" Stories inta badan waa qalad , " Brienne ka yidhi , ma doonayaan in laga fekero dunida meel ay weligeed ahayd maalin .

Jaime lahaa qososhay . " Wixii hal mar , waxaan ku farxi doonaan waxa of lahaa , " ayuu lahaa jawaabay .

Waxay helay hudheel caawa , iyo , inkasta oo ay jiraan lahaa qolka lahayn gudaha , iyada oo Jaime ku guuleysaney in laga dhaadhiciyo ninkii hudheelkii lahaa in ay iska seexdaan guriga dushiisa kor ku barn ah . Hudheelkii , Bear The Dancing , lahaa mid wanaagsan hal mar oo guriga dushiisa ka soo baxday in ay noqon oo badan sida qol ka badan Brienne lahaa filayaa . Waxay lahaa pathetically mahad celinaysaa in ay arkaan in ay jirto meesheeda dabka Carafo, dhagax , waayo, dab iyo god saqafka si ha qiiqa ka baxay . Dabku uu yar yahay iyo meesha oo dhan ku gurya beelay fardo iyo warkii doofaarrada , laakiin waxaa jira laba ugalay, caws iyo a Hargeisa yar oo kala firdhay si dar kuwii in ay leedahay .

Waxay u sodcaalaynaa inkastoo Riverlands mar kale , isku dayaya in ay dib u dhici in line with army Jaime ee . Sida ku jiifsataaba , gudcurka , iyada oo ku tukanayo in POD iyo Hyle iyo gabar Stark yihiin diiran oo nabad ah . Ma hubto in ay weli aaminsan yahay in ay qormeyaasheeda wixii ka badan Jaime , laakiin iyada ayaa ku tukanayo isku wada mid .

Waxay garan maayo dheer iyada ayaa been nus - hurdo marka dabka uu geeriyoodo . Waxay u jeelan yahay oo dhan si ay meesha Jaime jiifo , laakiin wuxuu u muuqdaan kuwo uusan la soo guuraya . Iyada oo keliya ayaa waa nacasyo ku filan oo ay ku dhumin waqtiga yar ee ay haystaan on salaadda iyo cabsida ay ku nastaan , waxa ay u muuqataa . Waxay xidhmo xidhmo isugu Hargeisa iyada iyada ku wareegsan iyo shuffles xagga qoryaha . Waxay qaadataa , iyada oo dhowr isku dayo in uu dib u bilowdo ololka , laakiin ugu dambeyntii waxay tahay inay tahay hubinta in ay u suurtagashay in ay dab xoog leh ku filan oo ay ku gubi for dhowr saacadood ka badan oo ugu yaraan loo dhigay . Waxay qadhqadhyo , hunching hoos ka fog galay Hargeisa iyada .

Marka u buuxsamayso hareeraha , markay aragtay in Jaime soo jeedo , lugahana waxaa loo dejinaayo, oo hor u ahaa iyo garbihiisa ruxay ayaa sida ugu badan oo kuweed ah . Wuxuu leeyahay oo aan waxba , laakiin , sida iyada oo ilaalinaya , si ula kac ah ayuu straightens uu jirka iyo ahayna Hargeisa in uu buuxinaa isaga ku wareegsan . Indhihiisu ha kuweed ah ka tago , iyo , waayo mar , in ay fahamsantahay waxa uu ka dhigan tahay .

Waxay hoos u kneels isaga ag dibna si taxadar leh jirkeeda yareynaaya oo uu , jiidaya Hargeisa iyada ku wareegsan . Waxay dareemi kartaa inuu diirimaad ka gees ah iyo dib u iyadu ebyoon, sida uu ku riixay inay iyada ku kacaan , isku dayayaan in ay la wadaagaan sida badan ee jirka kulaylka iyada sida ugu macquulsan . Waxa uu sidaas isbeddelka in uu gacanta bidix waxaa la Waaliga weyn iyada - wuxuu meel kale in uu ku rid , iyada supposes - iyo iyada wax yar ka buuxsado . Ma og tahay sababta , laakiin Barcleona muhiim u muuqday mar kale si aad u aragto inuu wejigiisii ka . Ma rumaysna, iyada oo haddii kale nastaan . Indhihiisuna waa nus - la hafran iyo ayuu u eegyahay in ka badan kala bar - hurda , inkastoo heerkulka .

" Jaime ?" Waxay Qofkakastana .

" Cold , " ayuu ku guryamaa . " Too qabow walwalo aad cabsida maidenly . Waxaad tahay amaan ah . Hadda ka hor lagu sameeyey habboon tahay in this . Ka diiran . "

Indhihiisu waxay mar kale la xiro . Iyada laguma welwelsan tahay - ay ogtahay waa hurdada ammaan agtiisa . Waxa ay u sameeyeen inta badan ku filan . Waxay Daraasado ay wejiga siyasad arag darnaayeen oo dab ah iyo , markii ugu horeysay , oggolaanaysa in nafteeda ay u doonayso in ay ahayn badbaado isaga ku wareegsan . Waxay dareemi kartaa inuu garaaca wadnaha , inkastoo ay lakabyo dhar ah iyo iyada oo lala yaabi waxa ay dareemi lahayd sida iyada oo aan ku Hargeisa iyo dharka wanaagsan oo linenka iyaga oo kala qaybiya . I dhunkado karin , iyada oo u maleeyo . Waxaa laga yaabaa inuu igu dib u dhunkan lahaa . Waxaa laga yaabaa markaa ma noqon lahaa sidaa darteed ka baqin ee qabow iyo mugdiga ayaan .

Laakiin waxa uu hurdo waa mar kale iyo iyada uusan haysan dareemaha . Waxay jeedsaday , AB sidaas darteed in ay geli karaan jirkeeda weyn ka dhanka ah inuu . Waxay waxay dejineysaa isaga ka gees ah iyo xirtey indhaha iyada . Waxa aan ku filan , iyada oo u maleeyo , laakiin , xoogaa , iyadu waa sida diiran sida iyada weligii uu .

Shan

Brienne dhaxyada ku fadhiya oo jirka ka ag inkastoo iyadu maqli karo dhawaaqyada dagaal hirarkii on baxsan godkii . Waxay og yahay inay iyadu waa inay ka caawiso - iyadu ka dhigay doorashada iyo waxba ma jiraan in laga helay by iyagoo ooyaya oo sida ilmo marxumada ag . In dhamaadka , waxaa weli ma ay xitaa ku jirtay way adag tahay . Her seef ka gooyay wuxuu jidhka Lady Catelyn ee sida si fudud maadaama ay ka gooyay wuxuu jidhka aawadiis Rabbigu cadaawayaashoodii oo iyada ku dhaarteen . In dhamaadka , iyada sharaf lahaa no way adag tahay in iyada oo arrimihii ugu badan qof kasta oo kale ee .

Waxay la jarred ka reverie by clatter of hooves faras ee dabaqa dhagax oo bohoshii ka soo . Waxay si toos ah u taagan buuqooda , laga bilaabo dhabta ah kor -amed Mooge ee ka mid ah dheecaan dhaqdhaqaaq sida ay u kacda . Waxay hoos u dhigtaa geedku marka ay aragto in ay tahay oo kaliya Jaime iyo tallaabooyinka hore ee jirka ka mid ah oo dhulka , aadan hubin waxa la yidhaahdo . Waxay ku dhiiri gelinayaa in uu lumay oo uu la maleyn karin in dagaalka iyo la daboolay ee dhiiga . Ma aha inuu , iyada oo u maleeyo in uu ka dismounts fudayd iyo bilaabaa inuu si tartiib ah ku socdo , iyada oo xagga .

Waxay ogsoon tahay in indhaha uu kor iyo hoos u jirkeeda , hubiyo dhaawac , ka dibna hagaajin on foomka garbinaya dabaqa godka ku iyada ka danbeeya . Waxay god oo garbaha iyada oo kiciyaa iyada garka . Waxey aheyd in aan , iyada maleeyo . Waxaad igu og tahay . Waxaad og tahay waxaan jeclaan lahaa oo aan ku samaysay haddii aan ma lahayn in ay .

Iyaga hana ee ku hadla sidii uu u socda si toos ah isu taagi horteeda of . Brienne adkaada leh doonitaan ah inay ku qabsoomayn oo uu gacanta iyo isaga u sheegi in ay weli waa naagta isku sheegtay in ka hor ahaa . Waxay weli aaminsan yahay in sharafta iyo dhaartooda iyo samaynta waxa xaqa ah . Waxay doonaysaa inay Daa'uud u sheegaan in Lady Stoneheart runtii ma Lady Catelyn iyo iyada oo aan si dhab ah nidar jabtay . Si kastaba ha ahaatee , waxa ay og tahay in ereyada noqon lahayd wax aan micno lahayn , waayo, iyadu dhihi karaan wax alla wixii ay jecel yahay , laakiin qof kasta in kale oo dhan weligaa odhan doono waa in ugu dambeyntii Lady Stark dilay seef , iyada oo ku dhaarteen , Brienne Beauty ah . Waxay xajiya, iyada hubka u dhow dhinac iyada , faraheed, iyada giijin, gacantaada midig iyo unclenching on amed ee hilt .

" Waxaad dilay Catelyn Stark , " ayuu ugu dambeyntii dhigayaa . " Lady Stoneheart . "

" Haa , " ay ogolaato , iyada cod xooggan oo iyada u fiiriyey joogta ah .

" Good , " ayuu si tartiib ah ayuu yidhi . " Qof lahaa . "

"Waan ogahay , " ayay tiri .

Wuxuu gaadhaya riyadda garabka oo iyana isagii bay dhaafi cidduu doono , ma in la yidhaahdo wax ku tasbiixsan falalkiisa . Waxay u qaadi karin lo'dooda . Laakiinse isagu waxba kama - wuxuu soo dhaweeyay kaliya at iyada , indhaha cagaaran iyo qallaanqal .

On kale maalin kasta , iyada oo hoos u lahaa iyada dhaygagay . Laakiin maanta way ka duwan tahay . Waxay u kala duwan . Waxay soo xusuusatay maalintaas at Harrenhal , ka dib markii uu iyada u sheegay oo ku saabsan Aerys , markii uu waagii baryey ayuu iyada at inaan dhunkado isaga ama habaar, isaga ama wax ka qaban . In kasta oo ayna ahayn geesi ah oo ku filan inay ku tuuraan erayadiisii uu gadaal isaga , si kastaba ha ahaatee inta doonayo in , iyada , falana wixii ka fogaan doono fiiriyey oo iyadu ma odhan doono wax si uu u doondoono ansixinta falalkiisa . Iyadu waxay u aragtaa sida ay diiran biyaha lahaa maalintaas in Harrenhal , markuu u sheegay in runta iyo uumi lahaa oo laab laab agagaarka garbihiisa ...

Waxay kale diiwaan isbeddelka wejigiisa hor ayuu guuro - indhihiisa ka muuqato in ay gudcur iyo afka qaybo uu wax yar , sida laga goorta uu ku saabsan yahay in ay la dagaalamaan . Waxay uun ka yaabban ayuu waxa uu arkay in wejiga keeni isbedelka noocaas ah marka wuxuu gacanta ku soo guuro garabka in ay xagga dambe ee madaxa u ah iyo iyada wuxuu ka uu jiidayo isaga ka gees ah si xoog ah ku dhawaad oo ku filan si ay u keeni iyaga oo labaduba si overbalance .

Markaas afkiisa waa kuweed on , kulul oo ku adkaysanayaan in . Waxay leedahay waayo-aragnimo yar leh dhunkashada , laakiin ma aha in nooca dhunkasho u baahan in si dhab ah . Waa quus iyo celebratory waqti isku mid ah iyo wax kasta oo aad dhunkan, Brienne weligii maqlay oo ku saabsan in song ah . Sida oo gadhkana Xagashada iyada iyada garka iyo gacmaha ballaaran oo uu jirka ka dhex mushaaxaan , iyada oo u maleeyo in ay ka wanaagsan tahay dhunkasho ee song , maxaa yeelay waxaa dhacaya , iyada oo si .

Wuxuu ugu dambeyntii afkiisa uu jiidayo , isla iyo Brienne la toosinayo , fakarayso in uu sii dayn doono inay tagaan iyada . Wuxuu ma . Isaga oo kurtin sugtaa yar oo dhabarka oo uu gacantiisa dhaxyada la tiicayo , iyada oo timaha . Haweenaydu ma dareemi kartaa diirimaad jidhkiisa ah iyada oo ay hubka u , laakiin dhididka dhigaysa wejiga u muuqdaan kuwo meel simbiriirixo leh oo kuweed ah ka gees ah .

" Jaime .... " Brienne says breathlessly . "Waa in aynaan u sheeg in ay hoggaamiye waxaa lagu dilay . " Waxay ku nafisaan in ay weli waa inay awoodaan inay la hadlaan dareen . " Dhammaan kuwa hubka ay wada dumin waa in la tudhay . " Waxay ka filaysaa inuu iyada u canaanteen in aan ka tagayay godkii la wadaagto news this si dhakhso ah ama si iyada ku kajamaan oo loogu talagalay inay noqoto oathbreaker ah .

" Haa , " ayuu yidhi . " Brienne ... Waxaan ma aha inay ... Haddii aadan rabin in la yaqaan in aad ahayd ... "

" Waxay ii ahayd , " ayay tiri . "Waxaan leedahay doonaa camal aan , adee . "

Wuxuu u eg yahay Xaalka by brusqueness ee kadiska ah iyo nin gacantiisa koob iyada dhabanka guuro . " Dhammaan iyaga , makaa dhigay ?" ee uu codsado .

Waxay la kulmi karin inuu indhihiisa kasta oo dheer iyo iyada u fiiriyey dhibciyo si afkiisa . " Dhammaan iyaga , " ayay tiri aayar u socday .

"Waxaan ku faraxsanahay waxa of , " ayuu yidhi , si tartiib ah , kolkaasay iyo foorarsiga hoos jirka oo . " Waa in aad in iyaga u sheegayaa noqon , markaas . Iyaga Shows , " ayuu yidhi , arrinta codkiisa ah oo dhab ah .

Waxay Dawlihii iyo yaalba qaado madaxa gacanta ka mid ah , taas oo iyadu qabataa -amed Mooge . Faraha iyada Gariirad in timaha hal mar Auburn iyo rabo for ahaan kooban oo sheegtay in ha karin Jaime qaado eedayn iyo ammaan ah ee dhimashada finalka Lady Stoneheart ee . Laayay Ned Stark ee bir u gaar ah , iyada maleeyo . Waxay sheathes seef , waayo, iyadu waa og yahay waa khatar , laakiin ma aha mid dareemi xaq u leeyahay inuu qaado daqiiqad this .

Jaime u taagan kor u iyada ag , iyo waxay tahay inay tahay la yaabay markii uu qaato iyada gacanta ee uu oo ka sii yaabisay markii teeda nafteeda -qabashadaas mar uu Faraha gauntleted in thanks . Wordlessly , waxay ku socdaan si Godka afkiisa ka . Waa shucaaca iyo rag Jaime eegno daal , laakiin dagaalka uu yahay mid si cad u socday in ay jihada iyo xubnaha haray ee Brotherhood Adigoon Banners yihiin si ba'an dagaal .

QABASHADA madaxa sare , Brienne qaadataa Neef dheer iyo labdii in codkeeda dagaal ugu fiican , " Lady Stoneheart , tii mar ahaa Catelyn Stark , waxaa lagu dilay ! Lady Stark waa dhintay! Hub aad u rahaamad ! Jooji dagaalka iyo doonaan aadan Waxaala ? "

Codkeeda xanbaarsan yahay , ka xoog badnaa maleyneysey suurto gal ah , iyo waxay tahay inay tahay yaabeen si aad u aragto in badan oo ragga ka muuqda in ay samaynayaan sida tiri ." Tarth ! " qeyliya mid ka mid ah ragga maanta gadood ka libta ." Lady Brienne ! " daqli kale .

Brienne xoogga lagu hayo , iyada oo wejiga weli sida dadka kale qaado qaylada of " Brienne Wolfhunter ah . " Waxay marna uma malaynayn waxay noqon lahayd suuragal ah in iyada seegi lagu magacaabaa " Brienne Beauty ka . " Waxay u oggolaanaysaa Lady Catelyn madaxa dhulka ku , iyada oo wejiga u baabba'nay iyo dhaygag , uubta ilaa at barafka ka dhicin dhici . Waxaan yeelan doonaan in ay jirka ka gubi kaliya si aad u hubiso , iyada maleeyo .

Waxay u egtahay dib u gudcurka godkii oo sida raga Jaime sii wadi kalsoonow; guusha . Waxaa la Winter soo socda , waan xoraynay ee iyadu u maleeyo . Laakiin yaabee ma dhici doonaan sidii igu adag on sida uu idiin sameeyey idinka on , aan marwada . Waxay dareemeysaa in busaarad ah ee xadgudubka ah ee fikirkiisu , laakiin waa goor danbe ku laabto , waayo, iyadu ma ahan gabadha kuwaas oo ku dhaartay daacad u Catelyn Stark oo u xiisooday leh qalbigeeda oo dhan , waayo chivalry iyo sharaf . Hadda ay tahay qof dumar ah waxa uu qof waliba waa lagama maarmaan iyo dagaalama leh wax kasta oo iyada loogu talagalay waxa ay jecel yahay . Xalka fog godkii buuxsamayso iyo dhoola mowduucii at Jaime . Jidwaaq ee dib iyada at waana ka dibna kaliya in markaa waxay in farihiisa ayaa weli laab laab kuweed ah agagaarka .


End file.
